Before He Cheats
by Mentaly Disturbed
Summary: She suspects something's wrong so she follows him and she finds him at a bar with a girl that's not her. Maybe her reaction will make him think next time before he cheats. Sasuke/Sakura AU heartbreak song fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto or the song used in this fiction. Please don't sue me… I'm poor…**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Song lyrics**

**----------------------------------------**

A pink haired woman with emerald green eyes sat in a black convertible outside a busy bar. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the car after locking it and then headed towards the front door of the bar. She grabbed the handle of the door and paused. _'Come on Sakura. You can do this.'_ Taking another deep breath she pulled the door open and walked into the building.

Sakura winced at the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke as she made her way through the crowd of people. As she pushed forward a raven-haired male dancing with a blonde woman caught her attention. The woman had her arms wrapped around the male's neck as they slow danced to the music playing from the speakers.

-----------------------------------

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,**

**And she's probably getting frisky…**

**Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink because she can't shoot whiskey…**

**-------------------------------------------**

The couple didn't notice they were being watched by a woman standing in a dark corner of the tavern as they continued to dance. The song came to an end and the male guided the female over to the bar where they ordered some drinks.

"Wont your wife be mad you're out so late, Sasuke?" The blonde asked as she sent him a seductive look.

He just smirked and replied "Don't worry about it Kumiko. I told her I'm working late at the office." Grabbing her hand he walked with her over to a vacant pool table still not noticing the vibrant green eyes following them.

-----------------------------------------

**Right now, He's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo…**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Kumiko was trying to make a shot on the pool table when Sasuke came up behind her.

"You're doing it wrong. Let me show you the right way."

She smiled and leaned into him.

------------------------------------

**And he don't know…**

**-------------------------------------------**

Sakura turned away from the couple as a tear slid down her face. She wiped it away and bit the inside of her cheek to stop more tears from flowing. Deciding it was time to leave she moved to the door while making sure she stayed out of the sight range of Sasuke.

The cold winter air hit her as she stepped out into the night. Walking back to her car she passed by a well-kept silver escalade. When she recognized the truck a look of anger came upon her face. She went to the trunk of her car that was parked a few feet away and unlocked it. She fished around in the trunk for a bit while pulling out a few things.

-----------------------------------------

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats…**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires…**

**-----------------------------------------------**

The furious woman shut the trunk and went back to the truck she knew belonged to Sasuke. She dropped the objects from her trunk on the ground and grabbed her keys and went through them until she came upon the one she was looking for. After using the key to unlock the door she disabled the alarm system and grabbed one of the items she had put down on the ground.

Gripping the bat in her hand she swung it at the windshield of the truck, smashing it into pieces. She then proceeded to take her frustration out on hood and headlights.

----------------------------------------

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**------------------------------------------------**

"You're such a bastard!" Sakura screamed as tears ran down her face. After taking one more swing at the back of the truck she dropped the bat as she continued to cry.

"Why!? Why would you do that to me!? I loved you!" She continued.

Another wave of anger flooded her as she drug her keys down the sides of Sasuke's Escalade. She stuffed her keys into her pockets and picked up some spray paint then wrote 'Bastard' across the sides and back of the once beautiful automobile.

-------------------------------------------

**Right now, she's probably singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke…**

**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's thinking he's gonna get lucky,**

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo…**

**And he don't know**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke smirked as Kumiko walked off the stage after finishing singing the words to some song he didn't know. As she came close to Sasuke, Kumiko 'Accidentally' fell onto his chest.

"Sorry. I must've had a little to much to drink." She said with a giggle and a suggestive look.

Sasuke nodded with a knowing smirk.

-------------------------------------------

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four-wheel drive,**

**Carved my name into his leather seats…**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires…**

**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Sakura sobbed as she continued to vandalize. She had just flattened the tires with a pocketknife she had gotten out of the glove compartment and was now carving up the seats inside.

She sniffled and climbed out of the now demolished vehicle. Falling to her knees she screamed and cried even harder in the empty parking lot.

--------------------------------------------

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,**

'**Cause the next time he cheats…**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

After a few minutes passed she got up off of the ground and looked at what she had done. She picked up the spray can to add one more touch to her work. Sakura took her engagement and wedding rings off then threw them to the ground before leaving.

-----------------------------------------

'**Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four-wheel drive,**

**Carved my name into his leather seats…**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**Slashed a whole in all four tires!**

**------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke and Kumiko pulled away from each other as they finished making out.

"Sasuke… let's go back to my place." She whispered in his ear while leading him outside. As they got outside and neared the spot where Sasuke had parked. Kumiko gasped at what came into view. They both stood there staring at what had been done with wide eyes.

Kumiko rummaged through her purse and prepared to call the police when Sasuke stopped her.

"What are you doing? We have to call the police!"

"No." He said leaving no room for argument while staring at what was written across the dented hood.

_Goodbye_

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Maybe the next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Oh… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…**

**Ohh… Before he cheats…**

**----------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Kumiko was an OC I made up because I didn't want to make a typical "Sasuke cheats on Sakura with Ino story". Anyway, Hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


End file.
